nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Bosque De La Muerte
"Every story has another one inside of it. And sometimes never ends". * "Bosque De La Muerte" reveal trailer "A big forest... thoudsands of undead corpses... a mysterious facilty... and tons of element 115. Search what the hell is going on in this remote place located in the Argentina of the 1960's. Be aware". * "Bosque De La Muerte" In-Game Map Description Bosque De La Muerte, also known as Facilty 33, is the first map of Cataclyst Beyond. It is the default map of Call Of Duty: Black Ops IV, which is going to be realesed near the end of 2018. Overview The map features the events after Doctor Monty creates his perfect world, and the victics crew gets "safe" on the labs under Alcatraz (Comic-Book). Playable characters are Tank Dempsey (1.5 version), Nikolai (1.5 version), Takeo (1.5 version and Richtofen (1.0 version). They can be selected on the main menu, but in Solo it's random. The 1.5 version's are the same version of Richtofen we saw on the last comic of zombies. But the 1.0 Richtofen is actually related with the remastered loading screen of Revelations. In this case, Dempsey is even more badass as 2.0 Dempsey, Nikolai drinks a little bit more to alcohol as 2.0 Nikolai, Takeo tends to recite japanese provebs, thing that 2.0 Takeo doesn't do that much. Doctor Monty is the new announcer on this map. The map can be very hard when played in solo, but it can be pretty easy on co-op. Bosque De La Muerte features the return of Verruckt sprinters (they start spawning at round 20), the return of hellhounds, and a new type of boss: the Zombie-Jacks or Lumberjacks. Also it features a new buildable wonder weapon: the Volcanic Death, the return of the Zombie Shield, and a new perk called Doctor Slider. New drops can be found on this map: the Super-Sprint (run a 20% faster), Infinite ammo and Rage (only after completing the easter egg). Other drops like Max Ammo, Fire Sale and Zombie Blood return on BDLM. Features * A major easter egg, called Hopes Reborned. * A new enemy, called Zombie-Jacks. * The return of the Hellhounds. * A new tactical wonder weapon appears: the Nova Cocktail. Weapons Starting Weapons * Bloodhound * Frag Grenade Off-wall Weapons * M1 Garand - 600 points * RK5 - 600 points * M1A1 Carbine - 800 points * KRM 262 - 1000 points * PM63 - 750 points * ICR-1 - 2000 points * AK74-U - 1200 points * Thompson - 1400 points * Bowie Knife - 3000 points * Claymores - 1000 points * Frag Grenades - 250 points Mystery Box Weapons * B23R * .357 Magnum * Executioner * M27 * MTAR * AUG * Sheiva * Peacekeeper Mk2 * STG-44 * PPSH-41 * Thompson * VMP * Chicom CQB * Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun * Stakeout * KSG * Dragunov * PTRS-41 * Drakon * Browning M1919 * HK21 * Gorgon * Ray Gun * Ray Gun Mark II (Only one player can have it. You can't use The Volcanic Death and this weapon at the same time). * Monkey Bombs * Nova Cocktails * The Volcanic Death (after building and losing it). Buildables * Zombie Shield * The Volcanic Death Perks * Juggernog Soda * Quick Revive * Speed Cola * Double Tap 2.0 * Mule Kick * Deadshot Daiquiri * Electric Cherry * Doctor Slider * Stamin-Up * Vulture Aid * Who's Who * Tombstone